Star Trek: Artemis
Star Trek: Artemis is an online Star Trek-based roleplaying game and part of the Starfleet Command (RPG) roleplaying and storytelling group. It was set in the post-''Star Trek: Voyager'' era of the late 24th century. The first starship Artemis on the series was an starship, Starfleet registry NCC-71428, under the command of Captain David Hawk. At the beginning of the third season, it was revealed that that ''Artemis'' was destroyed in early 2386 while the senior officers were on a mission into the past. Starfleet commissioned a new Prometheus class ''Artemis'' later in 2386. At some point in 2008 Artemis stopped and was no longer accessible online, then on April 1st, 2009, Artemis found a new home and began again. Star Trek: Artemis created two spin-off series, Star Trek: Essex and Star Trek: Hyperion. Season one (2385) *Episode 1 - Shakedown (complete, series premiere) *Episode 2 - Here Comes the Cavalry (complete) *Episode 3 - Cloak of Deception (complete) *Episode 4 - Hybrids (complete, season finale) Season two (2385) *Episode 5 - Turncoat (complete, season premiere) *Episode 6 - Secrets & Lies (complete episode) *Episode 7 - Down the Rabbit Hole (complete episode) *Episode 8 - Diplomatic Solutions (complete episode, season finale) Season three (2387) *Episode 9 - Caught in the Crossfire (completed episode, season premiere) *Episode 10 - A New Home (current episode) *Episode 11 - Bullseye (next episode) Starring *Kevin Sorbo as Fleet Captain David Hawk - Commanding Officer *Eric Johnson Colonel Eugen Jedrek - Executive Officer/Marine Commander *Zhang Ziyi as Lieutenant Commander Sayuri - Chief Intelligence Officer Also starring *Natalie Portman as Lieutenant Commander T'Hil Ruan Bay - Chief Engineer *James Marsters as Lieutenant Commander Selmac - Chief Science Officer *Kate Beckinsale as Major Levex Ixen - Marine Team Leader (Alpha Team) *Milla Jovovich as Lieutenant Samantha Hestia - Chief Medical Officer *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant Ezri Cyll - Chief Science Officer *Kirsten Dunst as Lieutenant Lavindia - Chief Flight Control Officer *George Clooney as Lieutenant Mike Bridges - Chief strategic operation officer *Elijah Wood as Lieutenant JG Pete Carlson - Chief of Operations *Aubrey Dollar as Lieutenant JG Amistr Rasmussen - Chief Counselor *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant JG Morgan Lee - Assistant Chief Engineer Recurring characters *Allison Mack as Lieutenant JG Cassandra Brodie - Morale Officer *Hugh Laurie as First Lieutenant Corey Emerson - Marine Team Leader (Beta Team) *Ensign Bar'Tak - Tactical Officer *Beyonce Knowles as Ensign Tashin Elbrun - Chief Communications Officer *Ensign Lor Vala - Forward Communications Division Officer *Sean Connery as Fleet Master Chief Michael Williams - Command Master Chief *Bruce Willis as Master Sergeant Avery Russell - Marine First Sergeant Past characters *Russell Crowe as Captain Jayden Devon - moved to command the in''Star Trek: Hyperion'' *Christian Bale as Lieutenant Colonel Jason Finnagan - moved to command the [[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]]. *Steve Baccic as Commander Nwaro Polak - transfered to become a Special Operations Operative. *Lieutenant Commander Dalen Ambrosious - moved to be the Executive Officer of the USS Hyperion (NCC-25328) in Star Trek: Hyperion. *Lieutenant Colonel Skylar Calimo - Former Acting Executive Officer, killed out of story between the season finale of Season Two and the Season Three premiere. *Bruce Campbell as Lieutenant Commander Ashton Carter - moved to serve as Chief Engineer onboard the in Star Trek: Essex. Then transfered to serve as Chief Engineer onboard the [[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]]. *Milo Ventimiglia as Lieutenant JG Shean McKormic - killed in the season one finale, Hybrids. External link *[http://atlantis.rpgresource.net USS Artemis]Artemis